Turkey Blues
by kairi-7717
Summary: The first thanksgiving with everyone together. Will Lightning get the turkey done in time?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I thought that I would do a Thanksgiving story for everyone. It was kinda hard to pick what story I wanted to write about, but since I was playing FFXIII I decided that this should be the one I write about. So Happy Thanksgiving everyone and I'm thankful that you took the time to read this. ENJOY!**

**A Final Fantasy XIII Thanksgiving.**

"How many more minutes left?"

"Um…I'd say like 30 left."

"Ugh…it's not going to be done in time."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out great."

"So ladies, how's the cooking coming?"

"Lightning is getting stressed because the turkey isn't done yet." Serah said with a smile, teasing her older sister Lighting.

"I'm not getting stressed out." Lightning said plainly, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes you are." Snow smiled pointing at Lightning. "You're worried the turkey won't be done when everyone gets here." He stated with a smile on his face. How he loved to rile up his soon to be sister-in-law.

Lightning swatted snows hand away. "Oh hush. I don't see you slaving away in here."

"Oh no. the kitchen is for the girls." Snow backed away, waving his hands in front of him.

"Mhm, right." Lightning rolled her eyes turning around to peer at the cooking turkey in the stove.

"Oh Lightning, don't be like that. I don't mind cooking. I'm glad I can cook for Snow." Serah leaned over pulling Snow closer to her and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Lightning ignored the two and kept staring at the turkey sighing. This was their first thanksgiving with everyone together. Serah wanted to invite everyone over as thanks to them for their hard journey and helping her uncrystalize. Lightning didn't mind them coming over. In fact she secretly grew fond of everyone, especially Hope. He grew so much and she admired him for that. Now unfortunately Serah and her were stuck cooking and worse, the turkey was taking longer than usual. When she turned back around from having been annoyed enough from staring at the slow cooking turkey, Snow was helping Serah cut up some vegetables for the veggie platter. Snow was doing a horrible job of cutting.

"Were not serving that." She said bluntly.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad." Hearing a snicker from Serah drew Snow to look at her. "Is it?"

"Sorry Snow, but …"She started to snicker harder when she saw Snow's face. "It's…not the best."

"It's the worst." Lightning showed a small smirk. Snow's face was priceless.

"We can still serve it, can't we sis. It will be special." Serah pleaded, holding her hands to her chest.

"Ok fine. I guess we could use is for a laugh." Lighting finally smiled

"I don't know if I should feel grateful or hurt." He said eyeing Lightning

Serah chuckled sweetly. "Take it as your piece being special. It will make everyone smile."

"Ya, over my expense." Snow joked back.

"They'll love it, trust me." She laid her hand on his arm, gazing into his strong blue eyes, with him staring back at hers.

"Alright, I'll just leave you two alone." She said walking out of the kitchen a little annoyed, but she was suddenly halted when the doorbell rang.

"Snow! They're here! I wonder who got here first." Serah was excited. She just about leaped, but was stopped by Snow.

"Shall we see who it is?" Snow offered. Bowing slightly, extending his arm out, "Ladies first." Taking a peek at his beautiful maiden.

Earning a giggle from Serah and an eye roll from Lightning, the two exited the room to leave Lightning left with the cooking. Even though she was going to try and escape just a little bit ago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Fang! It's good to see you! I'm glad you made it." Serah beamed.

"Hey ya Serah, you're lookin good. Hope ole Snow here is treatin you decent." Fang winked while putting an arm around Snow's shoulder. Serah blushed a rosy pink, trying to hide her embarrassment. Fang took this as a mission accomplishment, but of course there were more people to embarrass and a few pranks to pull. Thanksgiving wouldn't be without any fun now right?

"I see you're still the same as always." With a wave of his hand before crossing his arms.

"Oh don't be like that Snow." She then turned to Serah, "Hey listen, seriously, if this guy gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll whip him into shape for ya."

Serah smiled shaking her head. "Don't worry Fang. Snow has been great to me."

"He better be." Fang said nudging Snow.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Snow joked crossing his arms.

"Anyway, where's our fearless leader?" Fang looked about, entering the house…finally.

"She's in the kitchen cooking." Snow smiled, "Hard to believe, I know."

"Well now, this I have got to see." Fang went straight for the kitchen. She always saw the warrior side of Lightning. Tuff, unfazed, determined, sword-wielding, gun blazing machine. Ok maybe not machine, but she was good at what she did, but cooking? That's a sight for anyone to see.

As fang entered the kitchen, Lightning finished cutting the vegetables and was already laying them on the platter. Somewhere great looking, while the rest was…how she should put it…looked like they were cut by a five year old. She will say this though, the aroma in that kitchen made her stomach very hungry. The smell was so delicious; she could almost taste the food.

"Hey ya Light, need any help?" Fang offered. _Might as well lend a hand._

"Hey. You can mash the potatoes if you like." Lighting more like ordered then actually then stating.

"Mash the potatoes, you got it." Fang now getting a little eager to help. She couldn't help but notice that Lightning would periodically look at the stove and just stare at it. This got Fang curious and wanted to know more. "Hey Light, what's cooking in the oven?"

"The turkey, what else." Lightning was a little annoyed that not even Fang figured that one out. Where else would she have cooked the turkey? A hot pot outside?

_Turkey huh. There must be something else, why would she just stare at the oven? _

"So is Vanille with you?" Lightning tried making small talk while they cooked. Ever since their adventure together, she tried to be more concessive. Besides her and Vanille are always together so it's odd not hearing her voice.

"Vanille said she would meet me here. Said you had to do something before she got here. What this is beats me." Fang peeled the last potato and threw them into the pot. "So how much longer till the turkey is done? Everyone should be on their way you know."

Then just like out of nowhere the room filled with an ice cold chill. Fang knew then that what she had just asked must have been the root of Lightings _inquisitive_ staring at the turkey. Lightning didn't show any signs of death hinted toward the dark raven haired girl, but the reality was the turkey was going to be late and Lightning hated that. Fang had to quickly switch the subject.

"Uh…never mind about that. I hear hope has grown a few more feet. Seems to me like he hit a growth spurt. I won't believe it till I see it with my own eyes." Fang lit up when Snow and Serah walked back into the kitchen. Apparently they felt the same aura she did.

Serah walked right up to Lightning stealing the spoon away. "Now I'll take care of this while you set the table. Snow and Fang will do the rest in the kitchen."

Lightning threw her hands up in submission. "Fine, now I can get out of that cramped kitchen." She walked out of the room without any hesitation. Well the real reason was so that she didn't have to be constantly reminded that her turkey was late, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Just then the doorbell rang again summoning that another one of their friends had arrived.

"Hey sis could you get that? Were all kind of busy in here." Serah called out.

"Ya sure." Lighting hollered back. She sighed now having to go and greet people at the door. Another annoying thing that she hated. When she got to the door to open it, she saw two teens staring back up at her. Well one was staring up at her, the other one practically was face height with her. A silver haired back to be precise.

"Hey Lighting, hope were not too early." Hope greeted with a smile.

"Hi Lightning!" Vanille sang cheerfully

"No your fine. Food is still cooking in the kitchen. Come on in." she moved out of the way letting the two teens pass.

Vanille with her hands behind her back basically danced in the house looking at everything. She turned to Lightning brightly. "So is Fang here yet?"

"Ya, she is in the kitchen helping." Lightning pointed, watching the pink pig-tailed girl skip to the kitchen, leaving just her and Hope.

"So is there anything you need help with?" Hope asked politely. "Seems like everyone is busy doing something."

Lightning just looked at him. The once short boy that would always cower or freak out, was braver, stronger and now her height. Fang was right, he has grown.

"Uh…Light? Everything ok?" hope sounded concerned. Lightning was just staring at him. Though he guessed it could be just because he had a growth spurt and nobody has seen him yet since then.

Lightning snapped out of her thoughts. "Everything is fine. I was just about to set the table if you want to help me." She offered. Seeing a smile rise on Hope's face.

"Sure, I can do that." Hope grabbed the plates from the china cabinet that Lightning pointed to and started setting them out.

Lightning grabbed the silverware and also placed them down. "So I see you have grown some. How has that been working out?"

"Well it's been putting everyone in shock. I don't really see how I could grow so much in one year, but you get used to it." Hope said smiling laying the last plate on the table.

"Well you look good Hope. It's a good change." Lightning added with more care in her voice then she usually showed.

Hope blushed, rubbing the back of his hair with his hand. "Heh, thanks." That was all he could say. He secretly liked Lightning. She was strong, powerful, beautiful, didn't take what people dished out on her. The way she encouraged him back when everyone separated, and then giving him her knife, he grew a crush on her. She taught him what it meant to stand up and fight without backing down. Taught him to be more of a man. He touched the knife Lightning gave him that was holstered onto his waist. He was about to say something to Lightning when Vanille came bouncing in.

"Hey, how's it coming in here? The food is done so we can start setting things out on the table." She almost sang it. Her cheery self always sent glooms away and not even knowing what she had just ruined for she bounded back into the kitchen to bring some food.

"Well, I suppose we should go help." Hope said feeling a little awkward at how he felt. He was sure that Lightning didn't even notice the awkwardness but he suddenly started to walk to the kitchen.

Lighting stood there looking at the retreating Hope. She did in fact notice something was up with Hope. Even though he had grown inside and out, he was still easy to read. With that she sighed and headed of for the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She was basically standing next to the door hallway so she answered the door.

"Whoa, that was fast." Sazh was standing in front of her with his little boy Dajh sitting on his shoulders.

"Ya I was just passing the door. Come on in." Lightning led the way in with Sachz and Dajh gawking at the place.

"You have a really nice get up here." Sazh making a 360 in the living room.

"Ya it's nice. Thankfully Snow hasn't trashed it yet." Lightning crossed her arms. "Seriously that guy. My sister has no idea what she is getting into."

Sazh just smiled putting Dajh down. "Oh I'm sure she does. It's one of the things about being in love."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Hey by the way is there anyone here yet?" Sazh said looking around noticing no one around but as those words slipped his mouth there came a screech in the kitchen.

"AH! SNOW THE RICE IS BURNING!" Came from a familiar pink pig tailed girls voice.

Lightning shook her head. "Does that answer your question? Everyone is in the kitchen."

Lightning lead the way with Sachz trailing behind. When they reached the kitchen Sazh couldn't help but crack a smile unlike the fierce warrior who wanted to punch Snow in the face after seeing him shoving the pan into the sink running water over it. Smoke rose and the pan made a loud hissing noise. A few shrieks coming from the girls a laugh from Fang and a worried face from hope.

"Whew that was a close one." Came a nervous chuckle from the blonde.

"Snow as of right now you are never to cook in this kitchen again." Lightning folded her arms glaring at Snow.

"Heh sorry sis, but thankfully all the cooking is done." Snow rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't call me sis." Lightning looked around seeing all the dishes ready to be set at the table. She was glad everything was ready, but one look at the stove and that one hope died. Everything was ready and the turkey was still in the oven. Without realizing it she slowly walked to the stove and knelt down looking in the small window to peer in. She then stood up looking at the timer; it had been set for another thirty minutes. _Due turkeys really take this long? This is so annoying…_

Without Lightning noticing all her companions were watching her. The once great warrior was depressed over a turkey that took too long to cook. They all felt pity for the warrior and somehow cheer her up, but the question was…how? Hope then got an idea and whispered it to everyone and they all agreed.

"Hey Light." Lighting quickly turned around still not realizing what she was doing and looked at Hope. "How about we set the table and get ready to eat. We can all tell each other what were thankful for this thanksgiving."

Lightning just shrugged "Sure why not. Everyone grab some food and set the table."

Within seconds everyone was chatting away again with bright smiles on their faces. Everything was perfect as they put the variety of dishes on the table and within five minutes everyone was at the table ready to eat.

"So uh, would anyone like to say a prayer?" Hope offered.

Serah raised her hand "I would." She had a wide smile on her face. "Thank you father for this meal and for the wonderful family you have given me, for the wonderful friends I have made and such a wonderful fiancé you put in my life. If not for them, I don't think I would be here today. Amen."

Everyone said a hushed amen and stayed silent for a moment. Serah was right. If it was not for them then she would not be here, Sazh never would have gotten Daji back, Hope never would have grown to be the person he is now, Vanille never would have faced her fears, Fang would still be out there somewhere searching for Vanille, and Lightning would still be fighting and alone.

Snow looked around and started to dig in "Come on everyone, time to eat!" he said a little too enthusiastically, but that's Snow for ya.

"Here Daji let me get your food for you." Sachz grabbed a little bit of everything, but when he came to the veggie platter, he started to chuckle. "Who cut these? It looked as if Daji took a knife and cut them himself."

Snow put his elbow on the table resting his chin in his hand sulking.

Fang saw the opportunity and took it gladly. "Snow did. His best work yet." She said bluntly and to the point, but there was something about that smile that showed a slight evil.

"Ha, nice one Snow. Maybe you can teach Daji next time." Sazh said placing the plate in front of his son earning him a crinkled nose. "What's up Daji, you usually eat anything." Sazh said with a little confusion.

"Me no like that. It looks weird." Daji said pushing his plate forward with a still scrunched up nose. With this said everyone in the room laughed all except for one blonde.

"Everyone is a critic." Snow waved his hand. "Fine don't eat it if you don't want to kid. I won't force you."

Everyone laughed louder and even this time Snow cracked a small smile. Nothing can keep him down for long. Within seconds Snow was laughing with the rest of them while they made jokes with each other. Lightning just smiled looking at her friends around the table. She was glad that she had invited them. Through all her lone years of fighting. She was glad that she met them. She slowly turned her gaze to the clock. _Fifteen more minutes…this is absolutely annoying._

Hope looked over to Lightning, noticing that she was thinking about the turkey again. "H-hey everyone. How about we go around the table and tell everyone what where thankful for?"

"Great idea Hope! Can I go first?" Vanille asked with excitement.

Lightning just rolled her eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Come on sis. This is what thanksgiving is all about. Being thankful." Snow urged on. "Go ahead Vanille, start us off."

"Ok then." Vanille suddenly got very shy. Folding her hands together, lacing her fingers in-between each other she slowly started off. "Well…what I'm thankful this year, is meeting all of you. I know that without you, I have no idea where I would have ended up. If not for you guys I think I would still be lost and alone. I would still be out there searching for Fang. Also a scared girl who would never face her fears. It's because of you guys that I was able to do that…so thank you."

Fang put her arm around Vanille's shoulder. "Aw thanks Vanille." Fang then took her arm back and leaned her head back. "Well looks like it's my turn. Now where to start…" Fang looked back at everyone around the table and she knew right then what she would say. "Well, I'm thankful that you guys took so good care of Vanille here. I don't know what I would do without her. Seriously guys, thanks to everyone we did some amazing things to help each other out along the journey. Thanks for standing by everyone." Fang then nudged Hope in the arm "Ok kiddo, it's your turn."

Hope just looked at everyone trying to smile. "Ok then…" he then started to dig in his pocket and what was something that made Serah perk up.

"Hey Lightning is that the knife I gave you?" turning to her sister a little confused.

Lightning just crossed her arms "Ya, I gave that to Hope to hang on for me."

"It helped me when I was going through a tough time." Hope started back up holding the knife in the air now examining it. "I was really mad at Snow because of what happened with my mother, blaming her death on him. I was really scared and afraid back then, all I wanted was revenge, but your sister Lightning helped me through that. She helped me grow as a person and as a man. I became braver, more outspoken. She taught me that in life you have to take charge. It's because of Lightning that I was able to make it so far and battle alongside with you guys. So thank you Light. Thanks for your strength and not giving up on me even when I wanted to give up." Hope then held the knife out toward Lightning. "Sorry I was not able to give it back sooner…but uh…here it is."

Lighting gave a small smirk that grew into a smile. "Keep it. You've earned it. I hope you don't mind that Serah."

Serah nodded "Not at all. I think it's sweet."

"Wow Hope that was really good." Snow added giving him a thumbs up.

Fang just smiled "Looks like someone might have an admirer."

At the sound of this Hope just started to blush deep red. Earning a chuckle from everyone, well almost everyone.

"Alright that's enough. Stop picking on Hope." Lighting said defending him.

"Heh, looks like our boy is growing up even as we speak." Sazh gave him a wink. "Anyway it's my turn now. I want to say that without my boy Dajh I don't know where my life would be. I live this kid like no other and am glad he is in my life." Sazh then turned to face his son. "I love you son." He landed down giving him a hug.

"Love you to daddy." They let go of the embrace and Sazh pointed to Dajh signaling for him to go giving a thumbs up. "Dajh is happy for daddy. Daddy is always there to save Dajh. Dajh is thankful for daddy."

Everyone just smiled at Dajh while Sachz tickled his son making him giggle up a storm making everyone laugh from the sight.

"Time for the hero to take the stand! I want to say that I am thankful that this beautiful young lady said yes to marry a guy like me. She is the best girl in the entire world! I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Snow bent over giving his bride to be a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Serah."

Serah just blushed giving Snow a kiss back, only this time she kissed him on the lips. "You're my knight in shining armor Snow. Thank you for never doubting me and always sticking by me, for loving me when you found out I became a l'cei, and for never leaving me." they gave each other one more kiss before their little 'moment' was over. Serah then turned to her big sister with a great big smile on her face. "Ok Lighting it's your turn! What are you thankful for?"

Lightning hated this type of thing. She was never really one to show her emotions so openly like this. Sure it was a nice change of things, but for her to say something was another matter. She tried to think of something to say while everyone said their little thing, but came up with nothing. The only thing she could think about at the time from a week before was a message she got from past warrior friend. Everything he wrote annoyed her. So that's what she decided to talk about.

"Ok you guys would like to know what I'm thankful for right." She paused a moment, crossing her arms and closed her eyes. "Fine, I'm thankful that I don't have to be stuck helping some brat who fight with a key. I mean what kind of a weapon is that? An overly sized key that you swing around to kill enemies with. What's worse, he runs around with a duck and a dog that talks. How annoying that would get. I'm glad I'm not such a sap like Cloud Strife who decided to help him out and is now stuck with him. How can you possibly kill anything with a key?" Lightning opened her eyes to see that everyone looked at her wide eyed, probably having no idea what to say to that. "What?" she said innocently. With no response she looked back over to the clock noticing the time was over so she excused herself from the table and headed into the kitchen to check on the turkey.

After a few moments since Lightning left the room Sachz finally spoke up. "Does anyone know what in the world she was talking about?"

Snow just shook his head still confused. "I have no idea."

Serah after thinking about it finally spoke. "Well she did get a letter like a week ago from a past friend and when she read the letter she got all mad and huffed around the house mumbling to her for a few days."

Snow stunned by Sarah's answer looked at her "Is that why she was so mad? I thought it was something I did, but now that you mention it she did mumble something about different worlds and being on a beach on an island. I totally thought she lost it."

Everyone heard footsteps and quickly quieted down as they watched Lightning bring in the turkey and set it on the table. "I'm thankful this thanksgiving that this turkey id finally done. I was starting to get a headache from it not being done on time."

Everyone just smiled at the pink haired warrior. Nodding to each other secretly that they would never mention anything about a key and making sure the turkey got cooked sooner so they would have a Lightning that would be in a good mood.

**Yay I'm done! You have no idea how happy I am to get this story done! My word pooped out on me and would only let me write a few hundred words, not even that and freeze up on me! I planned on getting this done before thanksgiving but oh well I finally got it done so I'm happy. Thanks for reading a belated thanksgiving…actually I'm having thanksgiving today with my family since no one could make it on actual thanksgiving so I guess its fits in with my life anyway rate and comment criticism is a lovely gift you can give me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCMENT!**

**For those of you who have enjoied my stories I have exciting news for you...**

**I shall be turning my stories into radio plays! I shall host it on youtube for all to hear! So if any of you are interested in being a voice in my audio play then go to **** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=TOrtAlR9Yj8**** for more info!**

**Now you can be your favorite character! XD**


End file.
